Kanna:La pequeña bendición
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: —Kanna, te amo aru—musitó su mami con ternura, las mejillas de la pequeña Yato se colorearon de un rojo intenso—gracias por ser mi hija... semi au del manga 674, leve okikagu , leve Sakamutsu, leve mención de la yorozouya-.-Puede tener secuencia con el fic Kanna-.-familia, humor-posibilidad de azúcar


Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a **Gorila senpai, Hideaki sorachi** ,tampoco la imagen de **portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño** , lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

Aclaraciones:

 **Semi Au- Cuenta como spoiler del capitulo 674 del manga gintama, pero al mismo tiempo es semi au.**

 **Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

Cursiva: recuerdos anteriores,pensamientos.

—: diálogos

Los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje .

Momento Kagukanna- Madre e hija, L **eve mención al Okikagu-SakaMutsu.**

 **ojo:** los ojos de kanna son verdes

 **Notas:** Puede tener secuencia con el fic Kanna,aunque igual se puede leer por si solo, decidí subir cada momento por separado, para que se pueda apreciar el significado de cada titulo y la esencia del mismo fic.

* * *

Con mucho cariño para **Cris (Shiawase Day)** quien leyó el primer borrador y me sugirió meter más momentos de madre e hija, gracias cris :'v

sobretodo a ti lector, espero que te llene de dulzura y confort este fic :)

 **Summary:** —Kanna, te amo ~aru—musito su mami con ternura, las mejillas de la pequeña Yato se colorearon de un rojo intenso—gracias por ser mi hija.

* * *

 **Kanna: la pequeña bendición**

 **Por frany**

 _"Era una nueva sensación, una que la reconfortaba como ninguna otra"_

Lo primero que pensó cuando Kagura la citó, fue que estaba jugado. No podía ser verdad, apenas un mes la había dejado en aquel planeta, ahora tenía entre sus manos un criatura, Mutsu pensó que se trataba de una muñeca, no fue hasta que ella misma la sostuvo entre sus brazos, que se percató que era un ser viviente.

—Mucchi, ella es Kanna —la pequeña jovencita de catorce años mostró al pequeño ser, que descansaba en sus brazos—mi hija. —No titubeó, aunque Mutsu no dudó que fuera una broma( o eso quería creer ella).

—Kagura, eres muy joven para ser madre, incluso nosotros los Yato ,no podemos concebir un hijo de un día para otro, sobre todo que tenga la apariencia de un bebé de seis meses.

—Lo sé Mucchi pero comí una extraña fruta y vomite hasta que Kanna nació— explicó, pero aún seguía siendo algo difícil de creer, en sus veinticuatro años de vida ,la capitana Yato jamás había escuchado tal cosa— quiero a Kanna pero no deja de comer y ya me duele los pechos— sus ojos se veía llorosos, como si en cualquier momento Kagura rompería a llorar.

Lucía más delgada con unas bien marcadas ojeras, no creyó que ser madre luchona fuera difícil, Kanna no dejaba de llorar cada vez que tenía hambre y parecía agarrar un gusto con jalarle sus nulos pechos, ahora entendía las quejas de Gintoki sobre que tragaba como un cerdo, Kanna hacia lo mismo, con la diferencia que Kagura sufría el dolor físico al amantar y Gintoki su cartera.

—Kagura-chan — ciertamente la más grande de los Yato no sabía que decir — es algo inesperado...

—Yo no puedo con ella, no sola... — apretó sus manos hasta formarlas en puños, tenia demasiadas emociones, tantas que no sabia si llorar o reír , además de no saber cómo abordar lo siguiente, pero no tenía a quien más recurrir, ser madre y padre era algo que no podía, no completamente sola— no le he dicho papi ,tengo miedo que se arranqué el poco cabello que le queda —musitó, Mutsu observo a la pequeña Kanna entre sus brazos, era tan hermosa, parecía una muñeca de porcelana —Yo quería saber si…. Nosotras pudiéramos quedarnos contigo, por favor Mucchi— suplicó.

La joven pirata abrió mucho sus ojos, no se esperaba aquella solicitud ,sin embargo no dejaba de causar cierta dulzura aquella escena.

—Yo te ayudare en todo— empezó ,juntado sus manos y haciendo un reverencia —pero por favor Mucchi no me dejes sola.

—Kagura-chan ,no hagas eso, vamos animo.

—Ser madre es difícil, no deja de llorar. — las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer ,ahora comprendía el porqué de sus bien marcadas ojeras — pero no puedo dejarla sola, no puedo abandonarla como papi hizo conmigo —deslizo uno desde a la pequeña cabecita de su hija —ella es muy pequeña y no entiende este cruel mundo, no sé si papi me deje quedármela con ella, así que no puedo decirle nada, no quiero que me la quite y la deje en algún planeta como si de un animal se tratara— expresó su dolor, no era una un secreto que Umibouzou no fue un buen padre, no podía culpar a la pequeña niña por tener miedo y aquella duda, sintió un extraño deja vú, ella tenía catorce años cuando perdió a su único familia , recordó como su padre solía llevarla por el espacio, lamentablemente jamás le prestaba la atención que ella tanto deseaba, alguna veces la soledad era bastante fuerte,por lo cual siempre terminaba pensando en su difunta madre.

— Él no haría algo así, Kagura-chan, puede ser el mejor padre pero no creo que deje sola su nieta.

—Pero...— la jovencita de catorce años bajo la vista, empezó a jugar con sus dedos— ningún padre aceptaría que su hija de catorce años tenga una hija y sobretodo que sea madre soltera.

—Tal vez— convino, su maestro era una persona bastante volátil y celosa, no quería pensar que pasaría cuando se enterara. Mutsu siempre fue hija única, nunca supo que era tener un hermano, uno con quien hablar y jugar, ahora parecía que la vida le estaba dado aquel pequeño conejo y no solo a ella, sino a su pequeña bendición — creo que no estaría mal un pequeño bebé pirata, sobre todo contar con la ayuda de otro Yato—Mutsu sintió como la pequeña Kanna se movía entre sus brazos, anunciado que la siesta había acabado.

— ¿De verdad Mucchi? — La más joven de las mujeres comenzó a sollozar— te prometo que te ayudare en todo, Mucchi ~aru. — Mutsu simplemente sonrió, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa compresiva y juntas miraban a la pequeña Kanna moverse en sus brazos.

Pero había una cuestión que aún no sabía la reina pirata, ¿que pasaría con aquel dios perro?

— ¿Qué pasara con Sadaharu? —soltó de repente.

Kagura medio un rato, saco entre su ropas una pequeña cajita que estaba acolchonada, dentro yacía el pequeño Inugami sumido en un profundo sueño.

—Amo a Sadaharu— acarició aquella bolita donde dormía el pequeño can— no desistiré hasta que el despierte, sin embargo no puedo dejar sola a Kanna-chan, aun es bebé, aunque ella crece rápido, bastara algunos meses y cuando ella sea lo suficiente mayor ,la llevare conmigo a buscar una forma de despertar a Sadaharu, así cuando el despierte podrá jugar con Kanna-chan—la sonrisa de Kagura estaba cargada de tanto añoro.

—No se diga más, Kagura y Kanna-chan bienvenidas a los piratas Kaientai.

.-.-.

 ** _Meses después._**

Ser madre no era un reto fácil , eso mismo comprobó la pequeña Yato al ver como su hija crecía a pasos agigantado , sobretodo no se acostumbra a la gran responsabilidad de ser madre, sin embargo no estaba sola, contaba la ayuda de Mutsu quien se había convertido en una especie de hermana mayor y una segunda madre para Kanna.

—Kanna no quiere comer el arroz, no entiendo porqué si esta rico, yo misma lo hice— mencionó la chica, metiendo una cucharada de arroz en su boca, Kanna sólo negaba, la pequeña niña ya no lucía un bebé de 6 meses, sino una niña de un año.

—Es porque no le gusta el arroz con huevo—señalo Mutsu acercado a la más pequeña Yato un plato de sopa de verduras, Mutsu le daba pequeño bocados a la pequeña niña, Kagura simplemente suspiró mientras devoraba aquel plato.

Ser madre no le era tan fácil como creyó a Kagura, a veces se ponía a llorar junto a Kanna, sino fuera por Mutsu que consolaba a la joven madre y a Kanna, quizá ahora mismo Kagura no estuviera ahí y hubiera abandonado como solía hacer su padre.

Poco a poco Kagura fue madurado, comenzó a comprender lo que era ser madre y lo que implicaba, a veces cuando Kanna dormía, Kagura solía pensar en su otra familia, en la Yorozuya de Gin-chan y como ese par de hombres cuidaba de ella.

Dejo escapar una risita, ¿Cómo estarían ellos? ¿Gin estaría igual o ya se había puesto más viejo? pensó con nostalgia, y Shinpachi ¿sería siendo igual de friki?, Kagura sintió humedecer sus ojos, sobre todo cuando vio la pequeña cajita donde se encontraba su amado can, ella lo tomo con mucho cuidado.

—Me gustaría que estuviera aquí Sadaharu, para que junto a Kanna regresemos con nuestra querida familia — ella abrazó con ternura aquella bolita donde Sadaharu estaba sumido en un sueño profundo — sé que algún día volveremos a ser la Yorozuya de Gin-chan ,hasta entonces espera un poco más mi pequeño cachorro — no se rendiría, seguiría buscado la forma de liberar a su amada mascota y al mismo tiempo ser una buena madre para su criatura.

.-.-.-.-.

—Mami —la pequeña Kanna tenía ya la apariencia de una niña de tres años, sin embargo su mentalidad era la de una niña de siete años, Mutsu creía que a diferencia de Kagura, Kanna era más madura para su edad. — ¿Quién es mi padre? — cuestionó, cuando ambas estaba recostada en su alcoba mirando la novela de las cuatro, Kanna yacía acostada en su pecho, mientras que Kagura acariciaba su rostro.

—Pues.. Tú padre es… una banana, ya te dije que comí muchas y te vomite.

—Pero el otro día le dijiste a tía Mucchi, que ibas a cobrarle la pensión a papi, y si papi es una banana ¿como te va a pagar?

—Bueno eso es…—Kagura comenzó a sudar, recordaba bien aquella plática, cuando sin querer le dijo a Mutsu que el padre de Kagura era un plátano y además aquel bastardo, todo por culpa de un beso.

Recordaba bien aquella platica, le había revelado su secreto a Mutsu, sobre cómo fue concebida realmente Kanna.

— _Ese maldito imbécil debe pagar por su responsabilidad — murmuró Kagura ,cruzada de brazos y sentada frente a Mutsu, quien estaba obligando que Sakamoto bailara para ella, él muy bastardo había perdido mucho dinero invirtiendo en un negocio de pacotilla, sino fuera por ella, ahora mismo ellos serían vendidos como esclavos._

 _— ¿Acaso dije que pararás, estúpido? sigue bailado idiota._

— _Pero Mutsu ya me cansé. — basto una simple mirada para que Sakamoto volviera a bailar, desde que Mutsu se revelo muchas cosas cambiaron , sobretodo la autoridad de aquella nave._

— _¿Responsabilidad?_ — _Retomó la conversación con su joven pupila_ — _Creí que Kanna nació por una fruta_ _—las cosas cada vez lucia más raras._

— _Si, pero no, eso no hubiera pasado si bastardo no me hubiera besado~ aru , dejó su semilla en mi lengua , la fruta solo hace qué madure rápidamente el huevo._

— _¿Qué?_

— _O eso me dijo ese Namekusei— Kagura recordó como luego de dar a luz (vomitar) ,el Namekusei le explicó el como habia concebido a su pequeña niña_.

 ** _~ Después de que diera a luz y Kagura aceptara su bendición~_**

— _Te dije que no lo comieras, aunque es extraño, generalmente cuando comes los frutos de este árbol tiene hijos con forma de plátano, a menos que…antes de venir estuviste en contacto con algún hombre._

— _¿Qué?_

— _¿Tuviste contacto con algún hombre?_

— _¡Que te crees que soy! Soy toda una señorita de ciudad, no he estado con ningún hombre ~aru._

 _El hombrecito verde la miró sin creerle._

— _¿Ningún beso en la mejilla o de lengua?— Kagura se sonrojo, antes de venir a ese planeta, el sádico bastardo le había robado un beso._

— _Yo bueno, alguien me beso —musitó avergonzada._

— _Ahí está el culpable, generalmente estos frutos no debe ser comidos porque provoca vomitar parte de tu ser, generalmente cuando eso pasa son pedazos de plátanos mutantes, pero si la personas que ha consumido uno de sus frutas lleva en su ser, su fluido entre mezclado, se obtiene un bebé._

— _¿Qué? Es una broma, ¿Es acaso que así se reproduces ustedes?_

— _Algo así, somos conocido como el planeta asexual, sin embargo nosotros no comemos banana para tener hijos, sino que vomitados un huevo._

 _Aquello había sido toda explicación del Namekusei._

 ** _~ Fin de aquella explicación~_**

— ¿Entonces si tengo un papi?

—Bueno, se podría llamarse así, es un sádico imbécil, pero eso no importa Kanna, la gran Gura es madre y padre para ti.

—Pero mami, yo…—la niña comenzó a jugar con sus dedos— me gustaría conocerlo algún día. — de todas las cosas que pensó, nunca se esperó que Kanna le dijera aquello, Kagura embozo una pequeña sonrisa, es normal, se dijo, los niños desean conocer a su padre, tal vez debería tomar uno de los tantos plátanos de la cocina y decirle que era su padre, aunque tal vez ella terminaría cometiendo canibalismo, a Kanna le gustaba comer bananas.

.

.

.

Kanna tenía la apariencia de una niña de cuatro a cinco años, era extraño el tiempo en la tierra solo diría que ha pasado año y medio ,pero en el espacio era como si hubiera pasado más de diez, o más bien Mutsu le parecía.

Mientras Kagura se comportaba como una madre(a medias, porque muchas veces la capitana de Kaientai tenía que intervenir en riñas de comida entre esa dos) Mutsu se encargaba de la educación de Kanna, además de que era su debilidad, cuando KAnna hacia una travesura e iba a ser regañada, solo inflaba sus mejillas y ponía una carita triste, era entonces que Mutsu no tenía corazón para regañarla, aunque eso ocurría muy pocas veces, en cierta manera Kanna era más madura que Kagura.

A veces aquella niña le recordaba su infancia, entre piratas espaciales pero al mismo tiempo una vida en soledad, por eso se esforzaba por ser una buena figura materna para la niña y tratara de que no se sintiera incomoda al estar rodeado de gente adulta, sin contar a Kagura, no había otro niño en aquella nave.

Además parecía que Mutsu había adquirido aquella aquel don maternal (o algo así), poco a poco Mutsu aprendía a ser una madre responsable, y Kanna hacer una hija obediente, ella no solo crecía rápido sino que aprendía a una velocidad impresionante.

—Entonces cuando ellos no te haga caso los golpes y listo.— le explicó Mutsu con una sonrisa.

—De verdad maestra Mutsu— sonrió la niña, anotado en su cuaderno cada lección que Mutsu le daba.

— ¿Qué pasa si no quiere cooperar con uno?

—Lo matas y listo.

—Si— sonrió la chica, tomado su sombrilla— pum, pum, pum y todos se mueren, así dice mami, si alguien no te hace caso, lo matas y listo.

Mutsu simplemente sonrió, le acaricio con ternura su pequeña cabeza, _Kanna crece muy rápido,_ pensó.

—Con que quieres saber cómo es la Yorozuya de Gin-chan— se llevó una mano a la barbilla— pues para empezar Gin-chan jamás te pagara si trabajas con él, si te propone algún empleo jamás aceptes, la mayoría del dinero terminará en su leche de fresa, junto a la jump y en Pachinko ~aru, por culpa de su adicción Kagura era pobre— contó su madre con lágrimas en los ojos— ¡es un maldito explotador de infantes! —a pesar que decía aquello, Kagura sonreía—sin embargo, pese a todo lo malo que tiene, es una persona muy buena, aquí entre las dos ,Kanna-chan, Gin-chan me quería más a mí que a Patsuan, jijiji, vaya que si ~ aru, él se comportaba más como mi padre que calvo de tú abuelo.

— ¿De verdad? —los ojitos de Kanna brillaban de emoción.

—Si, en ocasiones el me compraba cosas, claro que tenía que molestarlo pero en otras ocasiones, el me sorprendía con pequeños regalos, una vez me compro una sombrilla, además siempre me enseñaba nuevas palabras— aunque no fuera buenas,sino obscenas.

—Ya quiero conocerlo—Kanna no veía la hora de conocer a ese famoso "Gin-chan".

—Aunque Patsuan no se queda atrás, él también quiere a la gran Gura-sama, y como no hacerlo, mi pequeño subordinado esta friki que seguramente seguirá virgen.

— ¿Virgen, que quiere decir?

—Que nunca ha besado a nadie y que a este paso será el tío soltero virgen por siempre cuidador de infantes, si, si ~aru, aunque se le da mejor cocinar que la jefa, además el cuidaba a Sadaharu, si algún día vas a la tierra no dudó que ese mocoso friki te consienta, después de todo eres mi hija, puedo aposar que incluso llorar cuando te vea, de lo emocionado que estará. — claro que él iba a llorar pero no de emoción.

—Mami, deseo conocer a todos ellos, se oyen divertidos.

—Y lo son, te puedo asegura que si alguna vez tienes problemas, la Yorozuya de Gin-chan nunca te fallará, ellos siempre acepta cualquier petición, incluso declarar la guerra contra el universo entero. —Kagura acarició el puente de la nariz de su pequeña hija, al verla ahí riendo y platicando le recordó parte de su pasado.

Uno que había estado guardado en su memoria infantil, uno que a veces la reconfortaba pero al mismo tiempo la entristecía, Kanna le recordaba aquellas charlas que Kagura tenía con su madre ,Kouka.

Se dejó llevar por la nostalgia y abrazo a su hija.

— ¿Mami, pasa algo?

—Kanna, no sabes cuánto te amo ~aru— musitó su mami con ternura, las mejillas de la pequeña Yato se colorearon de un rojo intenso—gracias por ser mi hija,gracias por haber nacido.— cerró sus ojos y dejo que aquella sensación cálida la invadiera, la amaba incluso cuando no sabia que era ser madre,la quería, era su pequeña niña nacida de ella, ser madre no era fácil pero aún así,no se arrepentía de haber comido aquella fruta.

Kanna simplemente rio alegremente,por las palabras de amor y mimos que le hacía su mami.

Ella tambien la amaba.

Quién diría que ser madre, a veces era reconfortante

.-.-.-.-.

—Entonces nos peleamos con todos ellos, al final gracias a mi astucia logramos recuperar todo el cargamento— contó Mutsu a una quien se encontraba Kanna sentada en el piso, quien escuchaba con suma atención las de aventuras que Mutsu había tenido con Sakamoto durante todo ese tiempo.

—Maestra Mutsu es genial— aplaudió la pequeña Kanna— no entiendo porque no te revelaste antes —menciono la niña— si el capitán es un inútil ~ aru.

— ¡Oye, estoy aquí, sabes! —gruño Sakamoto quien ahora lucía un delantal rosa y una enorme nariz, había intentado escapar de Mutsu, por eso se había operado su nariz, pensó que dejado de ser bello la jovencita lo dejaría, pero parecía que Mutsu no lo dejaría ir y quien no, si era sumamente guapo (según Sakamoto) lo cierto era que pensó que la nariz le ayudaría a recuperar el mando de su nave espacial. — Además yo también ayude AHAHAHA— se cruzó de brazo con la charola en mano, Mutsu puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, ayudaste para que se dieran cuenta que estábamos escapado.

—Oye no fue mi culpa.

—Eres una deshora para la naturaleza.

—Pues eso no es lo que piensas cuando estamos solos— soltó, Kanna empezó a reír, mientras las mejillas de la jovencita de cabellos castaños se coloreaba de un rojo escarlata.

Sakamoto no era idiota, emprendió huida nada más al ver como su capitana lo miraba, Kanna simplemente sonrió, aunque ese par siempre andaba peleando y Mutsu tratara mal al ex capitán, parecía quererse.

—¡DOMESTIC VIOLENCE! — gritó el hombre, al verla cerca.

A Kanna le fascinaba escuchar las miles de aventuras que tuvo su maestra, pero sobre todo amaba cuando su madre le contaba historias sobre la Yorozuya y sus aventuras en la tierra.

Desde que su madre le contó meses atrás, la pequeña Kanna deseaba conocer aquel magnifico lugar, el segundo planeta materno de su mami, por ello había aceptado trabajar con su tía en la siguiente misión, de verdad que deseaba conocer aquel planeta.

.

.

Días antes de que Kagura partiera a buscar una forma de despertar a Sadaharu, Kanna hizo un acercamiento poco ortodoxo en cuestión al bastardo cara de niña que tanto odiaba su madre.

— ¿Pero porque no quieres hablar de él ~aru? —pregunto la pequeñita a su madre.

—Porque no, porque voy a desperdiciar mis últimos días hablado de Sádico contigo, en vez de ir a comer.

—Mamá.

—Kanna.

—Por favor.

—No, Kanna no, y no. — se cruzó de brazos, como si fuera una pequeña niña—Kanna rio, a veces su madre se comportaba más infantil que ella.

—Solo un poquito, ya me hablaste de todo, de la jefa, del gorila, del adicto a la mayonesa, incluso de Yoshiwara, pero no de él.

—Porque no quiero pensar en ello— se sinceró la mujer de dieciséis años— veras, ese hombre no es el más bueno que exista, es un hijo de…—se calló al ver como Kanna la observaba,Kagura procuraba no decir malas palabras frente a ella— es un sádico, a veces es grosero, demasiado infantil, es un vago bueno para nada.

—Oh.

—Pero es demasiado sensible— mencionó ella con cierta nostalgia— es un crío, no admite cuando esta triste, sabes, puede que sea un sádico pero eso no le quita que tenga corazón, vieras como adora al tío gorila—sonrió — él no dudaría en sacrificar su vida por él, también aunque la mayoría de las veces parezca un hijo de su maíz, puede llegar hacer bastante bueno, e incluso a veces es demasiado frágil— sus ojos parecía recordar cierta ocasión cuando ambos hablaron de su familia— sabes Kanna, el daría todo por tener a su hermana a su lado, así como yo con tu abuelita, Kouka.

—Eh.

—Sabes Kanna— Kagura se agacho hasta quedar a su misma altura— si alguna vez lo conoces, quizá no te agrade mucho, pero si le tienes paciencia puede que llegues a descubrir un lado que nadie más conoce —la sonrisa que en ese momento Kagura le regalo, fue la más hermosa que había visto hasta el momento.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

Acaecían dos semanas desde que Kagura se había ido, Kanna y Mutsu se encontraba en la habitación de la menor, esta admiraba al planeta tierra desde su ventana.

—Mami dijo que el bastardo cuatro ojos era divertido, ¿podre conocerlo, tía Mutsu?— preguntó, sentada entre sus piernas mientras la joven Yato peinaba sus cabellos en dos chongos tan parecidos a los de su madre.

—Claro que sí —le sonrió.

—Tía Mutsu, tú crees que— Mutsu quien estaba peinado su cabello, notó como la niña baja su rostro entre apenada y curiosa. —ellos me quieran, como a mami.

—Lo harán —afirmo con dulzura — la Yorozuya te amara como a tú madre — termino de peinarla y se levantó — Es hora que vayas a dormir Kanna, mañana arribaremos a planeta tierra entonces conocerás a tu padre.

La niña infló sus mejillas y se cruzó sus brazos, tomado una postura al muy estilo Kagura.

—Mami dice que es un bastardo —Mutsu recapitulando,no sabía mucho de aquel espadachín. — no lo conozco realmente, eso tendrás que describirlo por ti misma.

—Tía Mutsu.

— ¿Si, Kanna-chan?

—Yo…. tú crees que él me acepte.

Ella dudo por un momento, _"creo que será raro que fuera concebida por un beso, pero Kanna es tan dulce que no dudo que la acepté"_

— Claro que sí, y si se pone estúpido lo golpeas pequeña Kanna, recuerda que todo está permitido, incluso matarlo —animo la Yato.

—Sí, tía Mutsu.

Mutsu cargo a la pequeña niña hasta meterla en aquella capsula, la arropó bien y le dio un casto beso en mejilla.

—Que sueñes lindo, mi pequeña coneja.

—Tú también tía Mutsu, y no golpees mucho al tío Sakamoto— ella simplemente dejó escapar una sonrisa.

—No prometo nada.

Poco a poco la pequeña niña se fue sumergiendo en un profundo sueño, imagino las aventuras que tendría en aquel planeta tierra, desea ser amada por la Yorozuya, aquella familia adoptiva que su madre habla tanto, deseaba conocerlos a todo, a los Yorozuya , a los roba impuesto, a la tía Otae que era tan fuerte como un gorila ,a la tía acosadora-chan, a la tsundere de Yoshiwara, deseaba comprobar con sus propios ojos si el megane era demasiado "virgen" y divertido ,como decía su mami, también quería ver a su abuelo Gin-chan , según Kagura seguramente le compraría todos los helados de fresa que quisiera.

Pero sobre todo quería conocer a él, al hombre que su madre odiaba tanto (o amaba como decía su tía Mutsu) quería saber si realmente era fuerte; una parte de ella (aquella más profunda) deseaba que ese hombre realmente la aceptara como su hija.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Nota finales:** estoy a punto de entrar a hiatus pero, no puedo sin subir lo que me provoco el manga, después de tantos semanas sin escribir, la inspiración me golpeo de forma abrumadora, sobre todo porque los capítulos del manga me ha puesto de mejor humor, en fin, subiré lo restante la crónicas de kanna, a **hora con mayor razón puesto posiblemente hasta junio vuelva a subir algún fic** , tengo un proyecto los siguientes dos meses que merecen mi total atención, así que no estaré tan activa en el fanfiction, fb , pero cualquier cosa esta mi mp.

Una cosa más, yo se que Kanna no es hija de Sougo , pero aun así me gusta mucho la forma que muchos okikagu están tomado esta bendición, yo no dejo de asociar a esta niña como hija adoptiva de sougo xD me gusta, sobre todo los fan art que los pone como padre e hija c:

:) si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer

con cariño frany

 **16-03-2018**


End file.
